Devotion
by Nekogal31
Summary: Pan has strong feeling for Trunks, and it's more that just a friend. But what will Pan do when she finds out Trunks secret?
1. Welcome Home Pan

* * *

Devotion  
  
Hi every one! I hope you have been reviewing my other story! Anyways, last night I was watching the Last episode of Dragon Ball GT, and I got an idea! I saw a part where Trunks and Pan are alone together, and it was so sweet the way Trunks was talking to her! So, I decided I'd write about them...Well as always, ENJOY! Sari   


* * *

"Hi Trunks!" yelled the young demi-Sayajin Pan running up to her best friend. Even though she couldn't transform into a Super Sayajin, she was plenty strong!  
  
"Hey Pan! Wow! I haven't seen you since you ever since you left to Namek!" said Trunks as Pan hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, I've been home for a couple of days now! I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner!" exclaimed Pan.  
  
Trunks was now 29, his thirtieth birthday was in a week. And Pan still couldn't decide what to give him.  
  
"It's okay, Pan! So how as your trip?" asked Trunks, eager to know.  
  
"Well, lonely! I wish you could have come along with me. Then it would have been like our adventure with my Grandpa! Too bad he's not here anymore..." said Pan with tears falling down her face.  
  
"Pan, please don't cry! Here, take my handkerchief." said Trunks quickly untying his handkerchief from his neck.  
  
Pan wiped the tears from her eyes using what Trunks gave her. (I'm tired of writing handkerchief! And I just did it, Darn it! J/k) She stood for a while just holding the hankie (hee hee!) in her small hand.  
  
"Trunks, I know I'm only sixteen, but you're my best friend..." said Pan hugging him again.  
  
"Thanks, Pan!" said Trunks smiling. He then looked down at his watch on his hand.  
  
"Oh my Dende! I'm going to be late to that stupid meeting. My mom wanted me to go to! Damn it! Well bye Pan, See you later!" shouted Trunks as he took off running and then leaped into the air.  
  
"Bye Trunks!" yelled Pan after him "Good bye..."

* * *

Later at the Son house  
  
"Pan you're home!" said Pan's mom, Videl as she put a plate of food on the table. Gohan walked in carrying some tea in a tea pot. "I was starting to think I would need to send your dad out to find you!"  
  
"I told you she'd be fine! Our daughter can look after herself! Right, Pan?" said Gohan with a smirk.  
  
"Anyways, I can sense her powers. If she got hurt, I would know," said Gohan sitting down on a pillow.  
  
"Well come eat your dinner honey!" said Videl joining Gohan on the floor.  
  
"I'm not too hungry mom, thanks anyway." said Pan as she went up the stairs. She walked down the hallway until she reached her room. She then went in and lay on her fluffy bed.  
  
How could she tell Trunks the way she really felt about him? How could she tell him that she liked him way more than a friend.

* * *

Pan's Dream  
  
"Where am I? Why is every thing so dark?" whispered Pan. She walked into the dark and started to cry out.  
  
"Hello!!! Can anyone here me?!"  
  
"I can."  
  
Pan quickly turned around and faced Trunks, the purple hair hottie (sorry bout that)! He had a glowing light around him, like an angel.  
  
"TRUNKS!" said Pan running up to him and leaping into his open arms.  
  
Suddenly the darkness faded and light filled the huge room they were in.  
It was a ballroom; decorated with hundreds of balloons, streams hung from the high ceiling, and their stood Trunks in a tux.  
  
A slow song started to play and the tune sounded so sweet.  
  
"Pan would you like to dance?" asked Trunks extending his hand out to her.  
"Trunks, I'm not dressed in a ni- Ahhh!" Pan now had on a stunning red dress that was embedded with tiny diamonds around the low collar. And she had on a pair of shinny red shoes to go with it.  
  
"Wow! But how?" asked Pan stunned.  
  
"It's your dream Pan-chan!" said Trunks smiling as he gently pulled Pan close to him.  
  
They slowly waltzed around the enormous room.....

* * *

Back at the Son house (Pan's Room)  
  
"Pan, honey wake up! It's almost nine already and your dad wants you to go train with him!" said Videl opening the curtain hanging from Pan's window.  
  
"Okay, I'm up mom Yawn!..." said pan getting out of her bed.  
  
"Morning Pan-Chan, how are you feeling?" asked Videl as pan gave her a hug. Pan went to her dresser and picked up her brush  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Pan brushing her hair out.  
  
"Well, you didn't eat dinner and you went straight to sleep! Do you feel sick Pan?" asked Videl while putting her hand on Pan's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just tired" said Pan putting on her headband.  
  
"Okay. See you a little while Pan." said Videl walking out her door.  
  
Pan quickly got dressed in a red shirt and a pair on blue jeans.  
  
Pan made sure everything was in order in her room and then went outside to join her dad.

* * *

Outside of the Son house  
  
"Pan are you concentrating?!" asked Gohan as he spared with his teenage daughter in the air.  
  
Pan got hit by another of one of her dad's punches in the arm and then tried to hit him in the chest.  
  
"I'm trying dad!" yelled Pan attempting another punch.  
  
Gohan flew down form the height they were sparing from.  
  
"Pan come down here now..." said Gohan with a stern look on his face.  
  
Pan slowly flew down and then reached the cold ground with her feet.  
  
"Why did you stop dad?" Pan asked while drinking some lemonade from her water bottle.  
  
"Because Pan. Something is on your mind and is keeping you from you best. Now what is it?"  
  
"Well... umm... I think it's because I haven't got Trunks his present yet, Yah, that's it!" said Pan telling a lie.  
  
"All right, if that's what you say it is Pan." said Gohan a little suspicious of Pan.  
  
Well I better go get his present, bye dad!" yelled Pan as she ran in the direction of the closest store which was about four blocks away.  
  
"Why didn't she just fly?" asked Gohan to his self.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the first chapter! A little long I know...u ha ha ha Anyways next chap will be up with 5 reviews so thank you for reviewing! And I'm I don't mind constructive criticism, thanks! Sari


	2. Shopping for Trunks

Devotion 2  
  
Hi every one! I hope you enjoyed the first chap! I will try to be more descriptive and not do things so fast on this chapter! Anyways, enjoy!!! Sari  
  
Pan walked around the huge store in search of a gift for Trunks. She looked up and down aisle after aisle, carrying a red shopping basket. She passed through the bread aisle, then the can foods, and then into the card aisle.  
  
"I wonder if there's a card I could buy him..." thought Pan flipping through a few on a row.  
  
"Wow! It's your birthday today!" said a card on the outside sleeve with a crazy font. Pan opened it up and read, "Don't worry, you can't see that new wrinkle on your face with all the others around it!"  
  
Pan put it back in it slot among all the others just like it while smiling.  
  
She found another one and looked at the cover. It showed stunning colorful flowers that had glitter outlining it. When you tilted it, the light caught it and it shimmered beautiful colors of greens, blues, and pinks.  
  
On the card it said, "Happy Birthday to A Special Friend!" embossed with green cursive lettering.  
  
On the inside was the message, "May you have many more to come, and have all your wishes come true on your extraordinary day!"  
  
"This is the one!" said Pan as she placed it into a green envelope that had the Capsule Corp logo on it and put it into her basket.  
  
She was just about to leave the card aisle when she saw a fluffy brown teddy bear sitting by its self on the long shelf.  
  
She slowly approached it and took it off the silver shelf and held it in her hands.  
  
It had a red bow tie on its neck and was wearing a small black tux shirt on its brown chocolate-like fur. It had round black glassy eyes and a soft nose and mouth.  
  
"Oh my Dende! This is perfect!" yelled Pan a little too loud. People looked at her as she set the bear in her basket.  
  
She rushed out of the aisle and up to the check out lines.  
"Uh, excuse me, oh, pardon me coming through!" said Pan as she squeezed between shopping carts and dodged people as she raced to an empty line.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to 'Capsule Corp. Groceries and More'! I hope you found everything alright!" said an extra preppy lady with pink hair and a name tag that said SAMANTHA.  
  
"Uh...Yeah, I did..." said Pan as she put her two items on the conveyer belt.  
  
"That's good! Here you go, and your total is twenty-four sixty!" said Samantha as she dropped the teddy bear and card into a plastic bag with a huge smile.  
  
"Umm, just wondering, are you always this happy?" asked Pan handing her the money.  
  
"Just take your bag and leave will ya!" said the girl, without her huge smile and she shoved the bag into Pans hands.  
  
"Pan, where have you been!" asked Videl as she ran up to her daughter.  
  
"I went to the store. I got Trunks his present!" said Pan in a happy tone.  
  
"Will you please tell me next time, Pan!" begged Videl as she hugged Pan.  
  
"Mom, it's not like I can't defend myself if something happens!" said Pan taking a step away, clutching her bag tight.  
  
"I know, Pan, I just don't want my one-and-only baby hurt," said Videl with tears in her eyes. 


	3. Party Disaster

**_Devotions Chapter 3_  
  
by:Sarah  
**  
I'm really sorry that this chapter was not posted until now! Thank you all you loyal fans who waited patiently!!! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Pan was dresses in a stunning red gown! It reached right above her knees and was spaghetti strapped.  
  
"Wow Pan! You look fabulous!" said Bulma as Pan and her small family entered the rather large capsule corp. Bulma's short graying blue hair had many clips. She wore a beautiful beige gown that almost reached the floor.  
  
The faint sound of music trailed behind Bulma and got stronger the further they walked in.  
  
"You look greta Bulma!" said Videl giving Bulma a hug.  
  
"Where's Vegeta Bul?" asked Gohan looking around.  
  
"Oh, he's taking a quick shower. He forgot that he was supposed to stop training an hour ago." said Bulma with a sigh.  
  
"Gohan dear, Videl, over here!" yelled Chi-Chi with a wave of her hand. Goku saw them and gave a huge wave droping his glass.  
  
"Pan I'm going to go speak with grandma and grandpa, I'll see you in a little bit," said Gohan walking over to his aging parents near the food table.  
  
Pan nodded her head, letting her straight black hair hang loose.  
  
Looking around she saw all the guest; There was Goten and Bra talking along with Uub. She then saw Krillin and Number Eighteen dancing lovely together. And there was Vegeta coming down the stairway dressed very nicely.  
  
"No sign of Trunks," mumbled Pan to herself, clutching his present which rested in a colorful bag in her hand.  
  
Pan had just noticed that a huge sign that said, "Happy Birthday Trunks!" was hung high from a ceiling, along with tons of ballons.  
  
"Excuse me Pan, but would you like to join me for a dance?" asked Uub as a slow song played.  
  
"Er... Sure Uub, I'd love too," said Pan hold his hands in hers.  
  
She placed one of his hands on her hip and the resting the other on her sholder. Uub did the same with her hands.  
  
The song played slowly and they seemed to dance with out noticing anyone else around them.  
  
It kind of reminded her of her dream with Trunks.  
  
'Trunks!' she though to herself.  
  
The song ended and she gave a small bow to Uub and then hurried off to Bulma.  
  
"Do you know where Trunks is Bulma?" asked Pan with edger eyes.  
  
Bulma though a second and then replied, "Last time I saw him he was heading up to the balcony. Might want to look there. It wasn't very long ago."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Hi Trunks, how's it going dude? No no..that's no good. How bout, Happy b-day Trunks! That's okay..." Pan had been practicing what to say when she meet Trunks and handed him her gift. She was walking up the long staircase and reached the last step.  
  
She quietly opened the frosted glass door that lead to the outside balcony.  
  
"H-"  
  
Pan stopped dead in her tracks. She had just seen Marron and Trunks swap a very passionate kiss. When they saw her watching they abruptly stopped and moved away from each other.  
  
"Pan it's not wh-"  
  
Pan's eyes were full of tears, making her mascara run down her face alongside with the tears.  
  
"TRAITOR!" she yelled as she ran off the balcony and inside capsule corp. She ran down the stairs, barely able to here Marron yell to please come back.  
  
How could it be that Trunks, the one she had always loved, was in love with Marron? It just didn't seem possible to her.  
  
"Pan! Pan are you okay?" asked Videl nearly being run over as Pan departed from the stairs in a very fast run.  
  
She was closely followed by Trunks racing after her.  
  
Pan didn't care anymore about Trunks, even after all those years. She ran to get a head start and then took off into the air, flying all the way home.  
  
"PAN!" she heard Trunks yell when she was still in earshot, but she didn't look back.

* * *

"Honey, do you want anything to eat?" asked Videl through Pan closed door. It had been locked shut ever since the party last night.  
  
Videl looked at a clock on the wall that rang twelve O' clock.  
  
"I don't feel like eating mom..." said Pan darkly as laid on her bed.  
  
"Sweetheart, you haven't eaten since yesterday... I'll leave the food outside your door, you can get it if you like. I'm going to garden outside, call if you need me," said Videl on the verge of crying.  
  
"Sure thing mom...whatever..." she mummled after her mom left.  
  
There was a knock at the front door and Pan could vagly make out her mom's voice talking.  
  
"Pan, you have a visitor," yelled her mom from the door as pan heard heavy boots clop on their hard tile coming near her room.

* * *

**Kinda short I know, sorry. But I'll make sure to update the next chapter more quickly!!! Thanks all! Please R!**


	4. To Bad Marron

**_Devotions Chapter 4  
_**  
_by:Sarah  
_  
Okay, here's the forth chapter of "Devotion"! I'm probably going to make this the last chapter of this story, so, ENJOY!!!

* * *

* * *

The heavy boots came closer and closer with each thundering step in the quiet Son house.  
  
"Pan, are you in there?" asked a masculine voice. It was so gentle and sounded so sweet.  
  
"Do I really have to talk to you, Trunks?" asked Pan with her back to the door, sitting on the floor against it.  
  
"Please, Pan. I really want to talk to you about what happened," whispered Trunks from the other side of the oak door.  
  
Pan slowly stood up and barely opened the door enough to see his tear-stung face.  
  
"Listen, Pan- I wanted to tell you more than anything that I was with Marron... but then you went to Namek for three whole months." he took a sharp breath and continued, "The day after you left, Marrron told me that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell you I was going out with her. So, reluctantly, I listened to her. That's why I made up a lie that I had a business meeting to go to the day you came to see me after your trip; I was on my way to go see Marron... Please forgive me Pan... You're my best friend,"  
  
Pan paused for a second and thought about what he told her... about his fake business meeting, not telling her about him and Marron.  
  
"What else have you lied about?" whispered Pan in a very low voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME ABOUT?" yelled Pan now at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Nothing, Pan, I swear..." said Trunks, more tears falling down his face.  
  
Pan said nothing, but went up to Trunks and hugged him, crying deeply into his Capsule Corp. jacket.  
  
"Umm... I got your present Pan-Chan! I loved it!"  
  
Pan remembered throwing her present to him on her way down the stairs. She had almost forgotten she did that.  
  
"Y-you dd-did?" asked Pan still crying.  
  
"Of course I did, Pan! That was the cutest bear ever, and the card was so sweet..." he said, wrapping his arms around her petite body.  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks, almost not able to see him through her tears.  
  
He leaned closed and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you Pan-Chan, you're like my little sister. I can always count on you!"  
  
"I-I love you too Trunks! I always have..." said Pan, a little hurt that she was only like a sister to him.  
  
"What do you mean, Pan?" asked Trunks, confused about what she had just said.  
  
"I have always cared for you, Trunks! Even since we were little I have..."  
  
"Wow, Pan. How come you never told me this before?"  
  
"I was scared Trunks. I was scared that you would turn me down and that I'd be hurt. You understand what I mean, right?" asked Pan, feeling like a small child for telling Trunks this.  
  
"Oh, Pan. I wish you would have told me this before I got together with Marron... To tell you the truth Pan, I was planning on breaking up with her soon. Can you believe that she wanted me to stop talking to you and visting?!"  
  
"Well! She doesn't deserve you anyways! She sush a little bi-"  
  
"PAN! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Well, sorry, but it's true!" said Pan with a smug look on her face.  
  
Trunks laughed again and ran his hand through Pan's thick black hair. It was silky and reached just below her chest.  
  
Just then, no other than Marron herself, walked into the house and started at Pan and Trunks.  
  
"Trunks...What's going on? And why are you here with her?" asked Marron pointing directly to Pan.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I made your sister tell me. Now why are you here?"  
  
"Umm... Mar, I think we should break up." said Trunks in a somewhat nerevous voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Marron with her temper rising extremly fast.  
  
"Well you didn't want me to hang out with Pan at all and I just can't do that Mar. She's my best friend." replied Trunks, gaining confidence as he spoke.  
  
"B-but but-"  
  
"Sorry, Marron. I want to be with Pan now."

"I can't believe you would actually chose that brat over me!" Yelled Marron. She gave an evil look to Pan and then stormed out the door; breaking a vase as she slammed it.  
  
"Thanks, Trunks..."  
  
"No problem, Pan."  
  
"Hey, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Happy Birthday."

* * *

Yay! Another story completed! I hope ya'll liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
